When Zazie was sick
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Cerita lepas dari 'Alones'… cerita bagaimana Akemi 'berusaha' merawat Zazie yang sakit. Tapi ternyata Zazie menginginkan hal lain selain perawatan Akemi. One shoot! zazieXOc. Warn: typo, sifatnya oc. fic ini hanya untuk meramaikan FTBI yang sepi...


**Summary: **Cerita lepas dari 'Alones'… cerita bagaimana Akemi 'berusaha' merawat Zazie yang sakit. Tapi ternyata Zazie menginginkan hal lain selain perawatan Akemi. One shoot! zazieXOc.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki asada…. Pengennya sih aku…. #Author dikeroyok#

**When Zazie was sick**

**Story by: **Zuu

"APAAAA?" pagi-pagi di bee hive sudah ada keributan. Dan penyebab keributan itu… tentu saja Akemi.

"Aduuuhh bisakah kau tidak berteriak Akemi?" Lag berkata sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ah! Maaf, tapi, apa benar Senpai di serang gaichuu lagi?" Akemi kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

"Iya. Karena kemarin dia lewat gurun hart lagi saat melakukan pengiriman ke Graysteel city." Jelas Lag.

"Kenapa sih dia hobi banget lewat tempat yang berbahaya? Emang dia bosen hidup ya?" akemi bertanya setengah emossi.

"Kau belum tahu? Zazie itu lebih suka membunuh gaichuu dibanding mengantar surat. Bahkan kadang suratnya kotor karena dia keasyikan memburu gaichuu." Jelas Lag lagi.

"Waaahhh! Lag senpai tau banyak tentang Zazie senpai ya?" Akemi terkesan.

"Ah! Gak kok. Aku di kasih tau sama Moc Sullivan. Tonton aja episode nakushite tegami."

"Maaf, tapi di skenario gak ada tulisan kamu harus ngepromosiin episode." Author yang gaje ini tiba-tiba muncul.

"E-eh? Kenapa authornya bisa disini?" Lag bingung.

"Yah… tadi aku beli kue sebentar trus ketemu deh!" jelas si alien satu ini. "Ya sudahlah aku mau pulang du… huwaaaa." Entah siapa tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menendang si author hingga jatuh tepat di depan laptopnya.

"Pulang kau author gaje! Dasar penghancur cerita!" ternyata Zazie yang menendang si Author!

"Lho? Zazie? Bukannya kamu lagi sakit?" Tanya Lag.

"Aku sebel liat authornya ngancurin cerita. Jadi aku usir (baca: tendang) dulu biar ceritanya gak tambah ngaco. Sudahlah aku mau kembali." Zazie berbalik lalu pergi pulang ke rumah.

"Taichou! Aku akan mengambil tugas-tugas senpai hari ini." Pinta Akemi pada Lloyd.

"Yah… bisa saja sih… tapi…" Lloyd terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa?" akemi penasaran.

"Rute yang diambil Zazie… tujuannya ke greysteel city. Dan dia selalu meminta waktunya di percepat agar bisa melewati gurun hart." Lloyd menjelaskan.

"E-eh? Kalau begitu… boleh aku minta waktu pengiriman ditambah? Aku akan lewat jalan memutar." Akemi memohon.

"Baiklah… lagipula bisa untuk latihan. Latihan mengantar surat sendiri." Lloyd menyetujui.

"Haahhh…. Faster, kalau tau begini aku gak akan ngambil tugas senpai. Tugasnya banyak banget…" Akemi menghela nafas.

"Ggrrr…" Faster menggeram.

"Ada apa Faster? Kau lapar?" Tanya akemi.

"Ggrrr…" Faster kembali menggeram.

"Ada apa sih Fas…" belum selesai akemi bicara, seekor (?) gaichuu muncul.

"Ga-gaichuu! Ini jenis gaichuu apa ya? Senpai pernah ngasih tau. Duuuhh apa ya? Kalau lupa namanya aku gak tau kelemahannya dimana! Aduuuhh kenapa kamu bisa lupa disaat seperti ini akemi?" akemi stress.

"Ggrrr…" Faster mencoba menghalau sebisanya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa gaichuu disini? Disini memang dekat gurun Hart, tapi gak mungkin gaichuunya nyasar sampe kesini!" Akemi tambah stress.

"Aku ingat! Gaichuu Cidre! Kelemahannya bagian belakang! Baiklah! Shindan sote Ao mariiii!"

Skip time.

"Nah, Faster, pengiriman selesai! Kita jenguk senpai yuk!" Akemi berseru girang.

"Apakah orang yang terpenting bagimu sedang sakit?" seseorang berkata.

"Siapa itu?" Akemi menoleh tapi tak mendapati seorang pun berada di sekitarnya. Daerah itu sepi. Hanya ada Faster dan dirinya. Akemi kembali menoleh kedepan. Tapi di depan ada kejutan.

"Huwaaaaaa setaaaannn!" akemi berteriak.

"Hei! Jangan asal teriak! Aku manusia!" jelas si empunya.

"Ah! Gomen… ada apa kau mencegatku?" Tanya Akemi to the point.

"Tadi kau bilang seseorang sakitkan? Cobalah ini! Pasti sembuh!" si orang misterius memberikan kantung hitam besar.

"Ini apa?" Tanya akemi.

"Yah… ada buku petunjuknya kok di dalem. Udah ya aku mau pergi." Dan si orang misterius itupun menghilang.

"Senpai! Aku datang menjenguk!" akemi nyelonong masuk seperti biasanya.

"Ah! Ada Lag senpai dan Connor senpai rupanya." Akemi menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

"Wah! Akemi datang menjenguk ya? Baiklah Zazie, kita akan pulang. Sepertinya kami hanya mengganggu jika disini." Lag dan Connor pamit. (maksudnya pengen bikin Zazie sama Akemi berduaan. /)

"Aku tidak terganggu kok! Kalau kalian masih mau disini, disini saja." Kata akemi yang gak ngerti situasi.

"Ah, maaf saja. Tapi Sylvette pasti sudah menungguku!" Lag berdalih.

"I-iya. Gus juga harus diberi makan! Dagh!" kata Connor. Blam. Pintupun ditutup.

"Mereka aneh. Oh iya senpai. Bagaimana keadaaanmu?" Tanya Akemi.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kebetulan aku bawa Roti. Ini dimakan ya?"

"Iya."

"Oh iya, tadi waktu tugas, aku ketemu orang misterius yang ngasih metode pengobatan. Sebentar… nah ini dia!" akemi menunjukan tas hitam besar yang dia dapatkan dari si orang misterius tadi.

"Isinya apa?" Tanya Zazie.

"Sebentar… ada buku panduan, boneka jerami, sama boneka Chucky. Oh iya jarum sama buku panduannya juga ada. Wah! Ada bunga yang warnanya beda-beda. Semua ada 7 warna!"

"Tu-tunggu! Benda-benda itu…" Zazie panik dalam hati. Segera dia mengambil buku tentang hal-hal ghaib. Langsung dia buka bab "Indonesia"

_Cara pengobatan ghaib ala Indonesia ada macam-macam._

_-Mandi kembang 7 rupa_

_-Minta bantuan setan_

_-Santet_

"Glek…" Zazie tambah panic.

"Hem… Cara pertama, ambil jarum, lalu tusukan ke bagian yang sakit." Tapi akemi lupa membaca tulisan yang nyempil-nyempil yang justru sangat penting. Yaitu…

"_Sebelum praktek, cobalah pada boneka yang telah disediakan." _Yahh jadi Akemi langsung tancepin aja ke tempat lukanya Zazie.

"Argh!" Zazie mengerang. Tapi Akemi masih focus dengan buku panduan.

"Ah! Salah! Harusnya agak ke kiri." Akemimencabut kembali jarum yang dia pasang lalu dia pasang di tempat (Yang dia pikir) benar.

"Uuhh…" Zazie menahan sakit.

"Junior… jangan dilanjutkan…" Zazie meminta.

"Tapi… baiklah… aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak bakat menyembuhkan orang. Aku akan pulang. Maaf merepotkan…" Akemi putus asa.

"Jangan pulang dulu! Kau harus membalut lukaku yang kau buat akibat tusukan jarummu itu." Zazie menghentikan langkah Akemi. Secepat kilat Akemi membalut luka Zazie.

"Nah~ tapi setidaknya aku bisa membalut dengan baik dan benar. Baiklah senpai, aku akan pulang. Besok masuk ya?" akemi bersiap-siap pulang.

"Jangan pulang. Temani aku disini. Sampai aku tidur." Zazie menahan pergelangan tangan Akemi.

"Tapi aku mesti beres-beres rumah." Akemi menolak.

"Kalau begitu…" Zazie mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akemi.

"A-apa?" Akemi gugup. Zazie tidak menjawab. Tapi dia memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Akemi.

"Beri aku ciuman selamat tidur." Zazie melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ba-baiklah…" muka Akemi memerah semerah tomat yang matengnya perfect. Akemipun menyelimuti Zazie lalu meberikan ciuman di dahi.

"Oyasuminasai senpai." Kata Akemi, lalu duduk.

"Kau… tidak pulang junior?" Tanya Zazie.

"Gak. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan meningguimu sampai kau tidur." Kata Akemi lalu mulai membaca manga.

"Arigato… Akemi…." Ucap Zazie lalu tertidur…

**Fin**

Zuu: sejujurnya ini pertama kali aku bikin adegan Kis*u. maaf klo gak kerasa ama sekali.

Zazie: aku gak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan juniorku kan?

Zuu: yah… ini kan hanya fanfiction.

Zazie: rasanya aku ingin menshindan author yang satu ini.

Zuu: jangan! Aku juga pecinta kucing lho! *gak nyambung*

Zazie: bener-bener nih Author! Shindan sote…

Lag: Pukulan jangan menembak orang! *jeduak*

Zazie: I-ittai…

Zuu; Lag emang baik… baiklah! Jangan lupa review setelah membaca ini~~~ jaaa.

Lag: bikin ttg aku sama sylvette dong!

Zuu: lainkali

NB: sebenernya ini tadinya mau Romance/Humor. Jadi maaf klo ada humor kriuk-kriuk yang nyempil-nyempil.


End file.
